


Shinku's Harem

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Harems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Shinku is the OC of one of my patrons. He gets his own harem





	1. Salem

Shinku made his way into Salem’s throne room with a light sigh. He had no idea why he was called to his place and brought here by a pack of beowolves. Being part grimm gave him an idea though, someone had desired meeting him. Someone wanted his attention. As he walked past the giant double doors into the room and made his way towards the throne, he could see Salem sitting on her throne with a smile on her face. “I take it you’re the one that told the grimm to bring me here?” He asked in a serious tone, keeping a calm expression.  
  
“That’s right.” Salem started, crossing her left leg over her right. “You see, finding someone else who is part grimm like myself is just beyond imaginable and useful. Someone else who can control grimm and maybe even summon them like I can. Think of the possibilities.” She uncrossed her legs and got off of her throne, making her way over to Shinku.  
  
“So…what is it you want? My ability to control grimm? The way none of them attack me, even during a pack fight? There must be something.” Shinku spoke in a quiet and yet demanding tone as his red hues were glued on her body, as if examining her.  
  
“What I want isn’t as simple as that. I know you don’t exactly have a side in this war that’s going on outside of these walls but I’m hoping to convert you to my side, against the humans who beat and raped your mother just for being a faunus.” Salem took the final step in his direction, resting her hand on his cheek as a wicked smile found its way to her lips. She ran her thumb along his facial features, enjoying the feeling of his skin against her own. “And I’ll do whatever it takes to bring you to my team. My right-hand man.”  
  
His eyes flared with pain and hatred at the mention of his mother, aura flashing in rage before it all drifted away. He kept his eyes glued on her’s. “How do you know about that? No one alive knows about that.”  
  
“A half grimm half faunus child? I’ve been keeping an eye on you since you were born. Obviously, I couldn’t help out as I was…captive… I’m sorry for your loss, but I’ll make sure they don’t harm anyone you care about again.”  
  
“How? How can you do anything like that? You may be the Queen of the Grimm, but I don’t see how you’re capable of that.”  
  
“Just give me time and I’ll prove it to you. But first…” Leaning down, she pressed her cold lips to his own. “…I want to show that you can trust and love me just like the grimm do.”  
  
He certainly wasn’t expecting that! But he also wasn’t complaining as he kissed her the moment she was done speaking. Slowly, as if he was hesitating, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After he broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes with a soft smile. “Fine. You get one chance to earn my trust, so you better do a good job.”  
  
She let out a faint giggle and nodded. “Yes, sir~.” She teased, pulling him to her throne and getting on her knees in front of him, pulling his pants down and tossing them across the room. His boxers soon followed. She was doing her best to act submissive to make him feel in charge, but she was trying to make him putty in her hands. “What would you like for me to do first?~” She asked in a purr, licking up the side of his shaft before going back down the other side.  
  
“You’re already down there, no need to get back up until you’re covered in my cum. Or it won’t be fair, right?~”  
  
She knew he was trying to play her as she nodded and kissed the tip of his cock. It had a distinctive taste that sent her mind back to the first time she discovered her powers. “Your cock tastes just like the first grimm who took me…” She said, reminiscing to herself as she continued to kiss and lick the top, flicking her tongue along the tip before sinking down the member and engulfing it in her throat. She couldn’t help but let out a delighted moan at the familiar taste.  
  
Shinku reached down and ensnared his hands in Salem’s bun, undoing it in the process and letting her hair fall down her back. A light moan leaving his lips as his cock hit the back of her throat over and over as she bobbed her head. Looking down to her, something seemed off. When he arrived this woman was full of confidence and poise but now she was bent over sucking his cock like a common street whore with plenty of skill. The thought alone sent shivers up his spine, a smile coming to his face. “You like my taste, don’t you, Salem?~” He teased, catching her attention. “Queen of the Grimm. On her knees sucking off a stranger like a common prostitute!” He began chuckling, watching her eyes widen as the realization set in.  
  
Salem lifted her head to the top of Shinku’s member, sucking along the way and making a satisfying pop once she was off the top. She traced her tongue around the top of his member as her voice began ringing clearly in his mind. “Is that how you see this, young one? I just thought I’d make you enjoy your experience as much as possible before you join my side. Don’t think this is something I particularly want to continue past your climax.”  
  
“Telepathy?” He asked, pushing her head back down on his cock to the base, forcing her nose to kiss his cock. “If you can do that, no reason for you to get off, right?” She felt the woman nod her head before wrapping her tongue around the meat in her mouth, reaching just below it to fondle his balls in her hand. She began playing with them as he stood from her throne and pulled himself to where only his tip stayed inside her mouth. “Don’t think of pulling off or anything. Try to keep your tongue around it~.”  
  
“Try? What do you mean tr-” Her thought was cut off when Shinku forced himself back fully into her mouth, watching as his balls slapped her chin over and over with each passing second. It took her a moment to get used to his speed but once that moment was over, her tongue wrapped around that delicious cock in her mouth like there was no tomorrow. “Feels like someone is going to cum soon.~” Her voice rang through once more.  
  
“Yeah, and you’re going to drink down every drop!” With a few more thrusts, Shinku wrapped his hands around Salem’s jaw, holding her onto his cock as rope after rope of cum shot from him to the back of her throat, clinging to it like a drug in her system. And that’s exactly how it felt to her. The taste was intoxicating as he quickly filled her mouth to the point of puffing out her cheeks. She did her best to swallow it down, not even realizing that she did indeed swallow every drop he had given her. He pulled out of her and sat down on her throne with a smile. “Well? What do you think, Salem?~ You drank every drop.”  
  
The woman sat there, mouth open as she was panting. Her legs shifted as something triggered inside of her core. She needed more cum and not just in her mouth. Looking up at him, her eyes were pleading as her voice tried to stay in control of her lust. “I must admit, you taste pretty good. Better than I expected, really.”  
  
“Well then, what do you say I provide you with what you like somewhere else? Come sit in my lap.~” He ordered her, gesturing to his still hard cock with a smile. “I’ll let you ride me all you want and you just need to get in my lap, kiss me and start bouncing.”  
  
“It’s…It’s been years… Don’t tease me like that, Shinku..” She was breaking, taking a step closer to him as she felt her own arousal washing down her thighs.  
  
“I’m not, Salem. Come.~ Sit.~” He spread his legs to give her more room with a smile.  
  
She didn’t say another word as she climbed into his lap and kissed him as deeply and passionately as she could. She hesitated, however, to lower herself onto his cock, but only for a moment before she slammed herself down onto his thighs, his member impaling her straight to her cervix. The moment her thighs met his she let out a loud raspy and heavy moan before leaning her head on his shoulder and slowly bouncing herself on his lap. Up and down she moved, her core squeezing and doing its best to milk his cock to the best of her body’s ability. “Give it to me… I know you want to. Give me all you got and….and…”  
  
“And I’ll join you.” He said, slapping her ass as she bounced. With a smile on his lips, he grabbed her chin and guided her into a kiss with him. Her lips tasted of his cum and cock but it wasn’t an awful taste for him. Something he’d have to remember to avoid in the future though.  
  
“Good~!” She moaned into his ear. Her bouncing was getting faster and faster by the second as she was getting desperate to milk his cock for cum to flood inside of her. “I can’t….lose this….wonderful cock!” She screamed as her own bouncing was getting close to sending her over the edge of her own orgasm for him. “It’s so big and thick! It’s been years since I’ve had a good fuck and I’m not giving this one up!”  
  
Shinku just smiled and listened to her go on and on about how much she needed him. Soft pants and moans left his mouth as he watched her breasts bounce in his face, but he refused to touch them in attempts to torture her even if just a little bit from having part of her body forgotten during their session. “Well, while you’re pregnant, we won’t be able to do this every day you know.”  
  
“Pregnant? What are you talking about? Only grimm or faunus can get me–” It hit her what he was saying now. “Already?! No no n-”  
  
She was cut off by the feeling of his sperm flooding past her cervix and directly into her womb. He felt Salem try and lift herself off as she screamed in pain and a failed attempt to deny her own orgasm. When she got a few inches up, Shinku grabbed her hips and slammed her back down as hard as he could. This caused even more cum to flood inside of her for the next few moments until he finally stopped spraying and had calmed down.  
  
Sitting there on her throne, she panted against his neck, her chest heaving from her uneven breaths. The feeling of cum flooding inside of her, the warmth it brought and the feeling of being driven wild just by being filled with something. It was all too much for her to give up. Salem had to have this boy as her own from now on. “What…What do you think…of being my…right-hand man…?” She asked between pants, using her arms to push against the back of her throne to sit up and look into his eyes.  
  
“Second in command? I don’t see a downfall to that.~ On one condition though.”  
  
“Name it, boy.”  
  
“Call me Master and don’t expect me to follow any rules. I’ll be exploring and don’t need to be slowed down by someone addicted to my cock. Do I make myself clear?~”  
  
Salem gave him a pause and looked down, swallowing her pride before looking back into his eyes. “Yes, Master. As you wish.~”


	2. Velvet

It had been about a week since Shinku last saw Salem and has been secretly recruited in her ranks, just to fuck her like a common whore. But today, he was going on his way to visit Beacon Academy. Salem had mentioned team RWBY a lot and how she had wanted to capture them and, as she put it, convert them into her pawns. He wasn’t on a mission to convert them for Salem or anything, he just wanted to have some fun with them and maybe make them his whores as well.  
  
As he approached Beacon campus, he was met with one of the members of team CFVY, Velvet Scarlatina. “You look lost. Can I help you find where you are going?” She smiled softly and held her books to her chest as she looked over his body. “It’s…rare to find someone who smells like a faunus but look so….different… You also smell of…” She did her best to put her finger on what that other smell was that came off of him.  
  
“Don’t think about it too much. It won’t help anything.” His voice was stern as he spoke. This girl reminded him so much of his lost mother. Her ears, her face, her voice, everything. This girl’s presence radiated of his mother and he hated it. Not even ten seconds after meeting her, he started hating her, even if he couldn’t let it show. “I’m looking for team RWBY. Someone I know would like to talk to them. I just plan to give them the invitation and be on my way. You can come with if you’d like.”  
  
Of course this earned a confused and suspicious look from the bunny but she nodded and started to lead him to their dorm room anyway. “What could the person you know want with them? They all just started here at Beacon.” She wasn’t much of a fighter, but she’d certainly put her life on the line for any of her friends. Team RWBY, JNPR, and especially her own team. “Ruby even skipped some grades to get accepted into Beacon.”  
  
“That’s why my partner wants to talk to them. She has a proposition for them. Once they finish training as huntresses, she wants to offer the four of them jobs to work for her.” He was lying through his teeth, but damn he was good at it. “If you would like, I can even extend the offer to you and our team. Not sure if she’d like it, so you might end up working for me, but still.” Yet another lie as Velvet led him to an empty room that was clearly just a classroom. “What are we doing in here? This clearly isn’t their dorm.”  
  
“I’m not letting you near my friends! I can’t put my finger on it but something says I shouldn’t trust you!” She did her best to dash around him and close the door to lock him in, but she was halted by his wing extending in front of her and stopping her where she stood. “Eep!”  
  
“You lied to me and led me to this room just to try and lock me in here for what reason now?!” He closed the door behind him and took step after step closer to her. “I’m willing to offer you and your friends a guaranteed life with pay in case Miss Schnee loses her money and you want to do this to me? Some friend you are!”  
  
She watched as his aura flared around him and his wings. Black like night and sending the sensation of death through her faunus senses. Fear started to sink in as she backed away from him as quickly as she could. Before she knew it, she had reached the teacher’s desk and propped herself up on it. “W-What are you going to do to me?!” Everything in her body screamed to run or else she would die. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up at the thought of her death. Would he make it quick and painless or would he tear her limb from limb? Or worse! Would he treat her like an animal and hunt her?!  
  
He laughed at her obvious fear, surprised she didn’t even bother to try and fight him before she ran. “You must be shy of your fighting. Scared to lose and know what would happen. You….must be the weak link of your team.” He stopped walking just a few steps away with her, smile on his face as he did so. “I’m not going to kill you. It’s obvious that’s what you’re thinking.” Bending down on one knee, he reached his hands out to her and extended both of his wings again, each one sending a slight gust of wind to his sides. “If I do anything to you, I might take that face off of you~ Or maybe rip that throat out of your neck!”  
  
Hearing the thoughts he spoke, caused the girl to flinch and start crying, scared not for death anymore, but for anything worse that he could do to her. “Wh-Why?! What did I do to you?! I’m sorry for not trusting you! I’m so sorry!”  
  
“You remind me of her… Simple as that. You don’t deserve to have that face! That angelic voice and those ears! My mother was an angel and you dare sully the memories I have of her?!” His voice roared as if he was a howling grimm. The pure rage he was feeling being easily emanated from him. “Now come here!” He reached out to her to grab her but only managed to rip her top in half as she tried to get away from her.

Of course she was wearing a bra to cover her chest. Velvet was always a modest girl and didn’t like to show off too much if she didn’t have to. She covered her clothed chest up as his eyes darted to her, full of a mixture of hatred and jealousy. “Your mother?! What is wrong with-” She was cut off by seeing him charge at her, instinct alone was all that saved her from his hand grabbing hold of her neck.  
  
“Why do YOU get to look like her? HUH?! I’m her fucking son and YOU! Some faunus whore gets to look like her?!” Shinku’s eyes flashed with lust for a moment before it sank into the anger once again with the jealousy. “You want to be a whore that steals her looks? I’ll show you what it’s like to be treated like one!”  
  
Seeing him turn from a calm person to someone so…frightening caused Velvet’s every instinct to tell her she was going to be raped and killed, right here in the classroom and no one in the school would find her until she was long gone. The thought was crippling enough to cause the girl to drop to the floor limp. Mumbling incoherent apologies about angering her and such. But Shinku didn’t care anymore. He was well past the point of apologies now and was going to treat this girl like he thought she deserved.  
  
Reaching down, he swiftly picked her up off the floor and tossed her against the teacher’s desk, stomach first. As she collided with the table, her Beacon skirt flipped up to expose her plump rear clad in panties with carrots on them. In almost an instant, those carrot clad panties were ripped from her body and thrown onto the floor, exposing her womanhood to him. “Alright, you faunus whore. Let’s see how you like being breeded like one.~” As he spoke he dropped his pants and let his cock spring free and land against her ass, causing it to jiggle from the soft impact.

He didn’t dare give any warning before laughing and forcing his member as far into her cunt as he could. Unfortunately, for a first push, it didn’t get very far. Only a few inches, but that was enough to rip through the poor girl’s hymen and cause her to bleed onto his member and a bit onto her thighs as time passed. Gripping tightly on her hips, he forced more of himself into her tight virgin hole. Scraping along her walls as he did so, he thought he felt her becoming looser and wet as he forced more of himself into her. He wasn’t listening to her mumbles begging for him to stop or to pull out, but he could definitely feel her growing wetter by the second as he finally was able to hilt his entire length inside of her.  
  
Smirking, he pulled himself out of her just enough to leave his tip inside of her before running one of his hands into her hair and forcing her neck back before he slammed himself back into her in one push. Deep down, he wanted to hear her scream in pain and that’s exactly what he got out of her. He listened to her scream before dropping her head back to the table, where it landed with a thud as she was limp once more. Her stature didn’t matter to him as her walls clenched around him with reckless abandon in an attempt to milk him. Just like she might be secretly enjoying this. So he decided to test her body and wrap his hands around her neck, starting to choke her. Indeed she squeezed tighter around his cock as his grip on her neck got tighter.  
  
Velvet’s mind had two thoughts running through it as Shinku fucked her partially limp body. The cock drilling into her and that she hoped she’d die before he was finished with her. All she could do was try and focus on the cock as tears ran down her face and air refused to reach her lungs. Each thrust into her caused her to let out just a bit more air in the form of a broken moan. After another moment of this constant suffocation, she started to watch her world slowly go black around her as his grip wouldn’t let up on her neck. Her head started to fall a bit before he let her go and dropped her head onto the desk once again. As soon as her head hit the table and bounced, she looked back at the man pounding into her. Something clicked as she watched his hips move faster and faster with each moment until he was as fast as he could go.  
  


Every push forced out another breathy moan from her as a smile soon came to her lips. This man, her rapist was using her and breeding her, letting her live when he clearly had the strength and power and pure hatred to kill her at any moment. But what she didn’t know was why. “Is….Is it because I…look like her…?” She forced out between moans, referring to the woman she spoke of earlier. “Is she….why you didn’t kill me?”  
  
No answer. Shinku just grabbed her legs and flipped her onto her back with a smile, leaning down to sink his teeth into her bruised neck. He easily drew blood as Velvet moaned louder and wrapped her arms around his head. The pleasure coursing through her body with the added knowledge he was actually going to let her live sent her mind into jambles. Without consciously realizing it, her cunt was squeezing onto his cock even harder now, trying to force him to stay inside of her when it was time for him to cum.  
  
That didn’t take much longer as he pulled his head away from her neck and planted his hands on her mouth to shut her up and try to cut off her air once more. A few seconds after his hands met her lips, he groaned out in pleasure as he reached his climax, sending rope after rope of his seed into her fertile womb to the point his cum leaked from her pussy before he even had the chance to pull out of her. It was almost too much for the girl to bare as she climaxed from the feeling of his near scalding cum filling her insides. “Don’t you dare speak of her again…”  
  
The anger began to fade from his eyes but wasn’t replaced with regret or anything negative. He enjoyed what he just did, raping this young girl and possibly getting her pregnant with his children. He was proud he did such a thing. As he pulled out of her, he let go of her mouth and watched his cum just pour from her hole like a faucet. “And don’t worry, I’ll be back to do this again. But you’ll never know when.” With that, he turned to leave her there on the desk, clothes shredded, a mixture of blood and cum pouring out of her, and panties tossed onto the floor.  
  


The faunus watched as the man turned to walk out of the room, dressing himself along the way. “W-Wait!” She had no idea what was going through her mind as she made him stop. “Take….take me with you… I… I don’t want to be here anymore…The feelings you gave me… I’ve never felt more alive! Take me with you! Wherever you are going!”  
  
“And why should I take-”  
  
“You called me a whore to breed, right?! Then do your job and treat me like one! Breed me and breed me again! Or are you not a man of your word?!” She shouted at him, trying her best to make him agree to taking her with him, even if she’d hate it down the road.  
  
“You want to come with me so bad? Fine… Get up and walk over to me.” He stood in place, smiling as he turned to watch her. That smile sent chills down her spine as she tried to walk. Best she could do was limp, but she made it to him just like he told her to. “Alright. Then follow me. I’m not going to carry you or anything.”  
  
In Salem’s Castle  
  
“Who the hell is this girl, Shinku?!” Salem shouted from her throne, watching as he dragged the girl by a collar and leash. “What about the girls I sent you to fetch?!”  
  
“You know, I thought about that. Why would team RWBY come on their own? But now, we have one of their friends. One who willingly came with me. Even if that’s not incentive for the entire team, that’s enough for Ruby. And she’ll start a chain reaction.”  
  
“And what are-” Salem tried to retort once again, standing from her throne.  
  
“She’ll stay in my room, feed her as little as it’ll take to survive. She loves the feeling of almost dying. She’s my personal pet, so I expect no harm to come to her. Any objections?” He asked, his dark eyes meeting Salem’s own before the goddess shook her head.  
  
“No. I’ll have Cinder keep an eye on her when she isn’t training.”


	3. Cinder

Ever since Cinder had first laid eyes on Shinku, she had wondered exactly what Salem saw in him. In the maiden’s mind, he was just a toy for Salem to use on herself. She hated that. Cinder had always wanted Salem to use her! Not this boy who just strolled into the castle with an invitation from her goddess. And when that little shit brought back that rabbit girl! And Salem put Cinder in charge of keeping the girl alive.   
  
Was she just some kind of pet? Some worker for Salem to reach her end goal and nothing more? She was the fucking Fall Maiden now and it infuriated her to watch the woman she loved fuck some halfbreed brat. So she decided she was going to put an end to it and figure out just what Salem saw in him. If she was lucky, she’d be able to get him out of the castle as well! Cinder made her way into Salem’s chambers after feeding Velvet and keeping the girl tied to her leash and bed. Didn’t want her running away and angering their goddess, after all. She found Shinku in Salem’s bedroom.   
  
As soon as the boy arrived into his chambers, his eyes widened for just a moment as he saw Cinder sitting there, waiting, a look of determination in her eye. “Well well. This is certainly a surprise to see you in here, Cinder Fall. Is there something bothering you?” His voice was calm, soothing even, as he approached her and took a seat beside her on the bed. “You see, this is my bed. And the only people allowed on it who aren’t me are those who are MINE.” He nearly spit out the word mine and watched her head snap to him with pure rage in her eye. “That’s right. Salem and Velvet are mine. Now, if you’re here to try and tell me you are mine, then-” he paused and faked a look of idiocy. “Wait! That’s right!~ You can’t speak. So even if you wanted to, you can’t!~”   
  
The Maiden watched this man tease her, talk to her about her Salem, and even bring up the pain that little red bitch caused her. She reached for his throat as fast as she was able to, no longer worried about convincing him. She was going to try and kill him instead. But she quickly failed as Shinku grabbed her wrist and stopped her hand just an inch before it met his throat. The anger she felt caused a quick flash of flames to leave her hand and even touch his throat.   
  
“You know, Salem has mentioned how you can’t control your emotions just yet. Especially when it comes to your injuries. I thought she was wrong. But now…” His grip on her wrist tightened to a point he was forcing her hand to spread open from crushing the bone in her wrist. Then, it suddenly went limp and the grown woman forced out a broken and pained scream. “Now, I can tell your precious goddess that you came in here and attempted to kill me. Or, we can do something I’ve been wanting to try. What do you say?”   
  
The woman did her best to silently defy him, show she was in control of the situation. She couldn’t do it though as she stared into his eyes, swirling pools of bloodlust and hatred. Even if he didn’t kill her, she would certainly be even more injured than she was now. “Your…..way….” She strained out, voice feeling scarred and cracked as she did.   
  
“Good. You’re learning to behave. Now, Salem has been teaching me this trick with Grimm and I want to try it.~” The grimm/faunus halfbreed snapped his fingers and waited, keeping his eye on the doorway. After a moment, it opened and the two were met with the sight of a seer grimm slithering into the room, its slimy tentacles scraping against the floor on its way in. “Now, what you’re going to do is open your mouth and spread your legs. Or not only does the pain I give you get worse, but Salem will be giving you plenty as well.” A sadistic smirk came to his lips as he watched Cinder cower just a bit and spread her legs before slowly opening her mouth.   
  
With another snap of his fingers, he watched the seer move four of its tentacles towards Cinder’s body, two of them wrapped around one of her thighs while the other two forced their way into her mouth and down her throat. As it was maneuvering down her throat, he stopped and glowed. “Wait… Blocked? How is her throat blocked?” Shinku said, understanding the grimm’s light show. “Oh wait! Her injury! Alright, try and get through the blockage without ripping her throat apart.”   
  
He watched her throat bulge slightly and heard a quiet ripping noise as her eyes went wide and she screamed out in pain. Her scream was clear, unbroken and most importantly, full of mixed pleasure. As she screamed during the ripping, her juices could be seen spurting out of her snatch and onto the bed between her thighs. “Please stop!~” Cinder screamed around the thin tentacles in her mouth and throat now that the rest of her throat was clear. Her voice sounded a bit garbled as she spoke though, so Shinku nodded and snapped his fingers to order the seer to pull out of her. The moment that those tentacles left her mouth, she turned her head to the floor and spit out a gray slimy substance. “That...is what was taking my voice…?” The woman sounded dumbfounded that this...stuff could do that to her.   
  
“If it seeped into your neck as you fought grimm, it’s possible.” He gave an indifferent shrug before snapping his fingers again. “Get to work on her. I want to hear her beg before you leave.” As if desiring the thing back inside of her, Cinder opened her mouth just a little bit wider as this time it plunged the four tentacles into her holes. Both pairs wiggled and spread her holes a few inches from their original width. Shinku watched as what appeared to be veins start to move in her neck and stomach. “Damn those things are thin…” He said in disbelief before standing to his feet and making his way in front of Cinder. Gently caressing the woman’s cheek, he smirked and wrapped his hand around her neck. “You know, I have to admit that you’re sexier than I thought… Maybe I’ll just have to fuck you like I do Salem.~ Make you addicted like the whores you two are.”

 

Cinder couldn’t believe her ears. This man who just forcefully healed her injury was calling her a whore! And deep down, it was turning her on more than ever. Like dousing alcohol on the fire in her core that the tentacles had sparked by ripping her throat open. The pain, being treated like a whore... It caused her juices to flow down her thighs like a river. “Don’t call me that…” She tried to sound defiant but instead moaned out what she was saying.   
  
“Oh? Are you sure? It seems to me that you enjoy it more than your goddess does. But then again, maybe all of your time away from her caused you to spread your legs and let anything inside. Maybe you’ve gotten to the point where you crave it. Do you crave cock, Miss Fall Maiden?”   
  
Cinder’s cheeks flushed a deep red as Shinku spoke and degraded her. She had never told Salem, but the amount of times she let herself be used by Roman and Mercury and even some strangers was just staggering. She had lost count almost two years after Salem had vanished. That was almost fifteen years ago. As those memories flashed through her mind, she gave in almost immediately. Nodding her head, she closed her eyes and let the seer dig around in her body like she was its toy.   
  
Knowing she couldn’t see him, Shinku stood in front of her and stripped himself until he was wearing nothing. “Now, you’re going to do something for me, Cinder. You’re going to beg for my cock and then take it like the slut you and Salem, and even that bitch Velvet, are. You three belong to me.” He watched Cinder nod and open her mouth as wide as she could. He smirked and grabbed the base of his cock, guiding it into Cinder’s mouth. He felt the tentacles wrap around his member and make him bulge even more in her throat as he thrusted in as deep as he could. 

 

She moaned out with every thrust he made, the noises she made escaping as he pulled himself back. She grabbed tight onto his thighs to give herself support as her nose kissed his pelvis over and over with every passing second. The feeling of having two of her holes violated while sucking on the cock in her mouth was turning her mind to mush. She was starting to see just what Salem loved about Shinku. He wasn’t afraid to force his way into doing something or making someone his pet. “You...you maniac…” She forced out around his cock as more and more of her juices flowed between her thighs and onto the bed. “Treat… Treat me like Salem…”   
  
Shinku smirked and pulled himself out of Cinder’s throat, the bulge that was once there now gone with his member now out of her. “Do you DESERVE to be treated like Salem?” Shinku asked. Cinder panted lightly, looking desperately at him. “Maybe I'm not convinced.” He said. Cinder’s eyes widened. While previously in anger, they now held only lust for the pleasure she was being denied.

 

“I-I promise, I'll do whatever you wish! Just give it to me!” Cinder begged. “Treat me like my goddess!” She pleaded. Shinku huffed in annoyance. 

 

“She isn't your goddess. Not anymore. I’m your god. You belong to me.” He said before smiling. “You always will.” Cinder couldn’t even find it in her to be angry. Her former goddess was a nasty little slut for this man and it wouldn't be long before she was too.

 

“Please… Just do it…” Cinder begged. Shinku smiled and chuckled.

 

“Sure.” He said. The brunette breathed out in relief. “But.” Shinku said sharply. Cinder stiffened deliciously. 

 

“B-But…” Cinder asked needfully.

 

“Only once you've denounced yourself as nothing but my little cum dump. A slut who lives for nothing but my cock.” Shinku demanded. Cinder bit her lip and shifted around. 

 

“I-I understand…” She said, laying on her back. It felt like she was at a turning point in her life. From when her parents died to when her goddess found her. She could count the biggest moments of her life. This one seemed so much more permanent. “I'm… your cum dump. Your slut. I belong to you…” She said, the words flowing from her lips much too easily.

 

Without saying a word, he gently pushed her onto her back before laying over her, the tentacles around his cock still squeezing him and slowly stroking the piece of meat. He grabbed her legs and gripped her thighs hard enough to leave bruises on her body. He grazed his member over her clit, making sure every inch of his tentacle wrapped member hit her special button. He listened to her whimpers of pleasure turn into screams as he forced his member into her core, spreading her hole to fit around him.   
  
Every inch of his member caused a new twitch in her legs until he was balls deep into her, his tip hitting her cervix. “How’s it feel?~” He pulled himself out of her core slowly, teasingly, taunting her into begging to shove it back in.   
  
“P-Please! Don’t! Do-” She looked into his eyes, silently pleading as she realized what she was saying. He hadn’t even choked her and she was begging for his cock like a needy bitch in heat. “Don’t pull out….” Her voice softened as she looked into her eyes, starting to tear up as she realized just what she was now. His slut, his toy, and his pet. “Don’t leave me until you mark me as yours…”   
  
Shinku tilted his head before raising his hand and slapping it across both her cheeks, almost immediately wrapping that same hand around her throat. “Who do you think you are? Giving me orders?!” His cock was still just barely resting with the head inside of her. “You are my PET! YOU DO NOT GIVE ME ORDERS!” Anger tainted his tone as he choked her, slamming her onto her back before pulling his cock from her body completely. He listened to her whimpers as he brought his other hand to her cheek. He caressed it as he continued to tightening his hold on her throat, as if he was trying to watch the life drain from her eyes.   
  
Cinder felt her cunt try and squeeze around the nothingness inside of her after her owner pulled out of her. Tears formed in her eyes as the thought of her death crossed her mind when his grip seemed to only grow tighter and tighter with each passing second. Strangely enough, the fear of death only seemed to heighten her arousal as Shinku slapped her once again with his free hand. Everything started going black for her as she felt his member once again push itself into her, stretching her with the thin tentacles, that felt like extra veins, reach her cervix and push through it with ease. The pain she felt from being choked, slapped, and having her throat literally ripped open by the grimm that was inside of her all faded away as he pierced her cervix and reached her womb. Each and every thrust sent just enough pleasure coursing through her body to keep her conscious as her lungs begged for the air that was now no longer making its way into her body.   
  
After what felt like an eternity to Cinder, she felt heat start hitting the back of her womb. Everything became clear again through her tears as Shinku had released her neck a mere moment before rope after rope of cum flooded her insides and brought her back from the void. All that filed Cinder’s mind was the warm sperm that flooded her system and would likely get her pregnant from the experience. For a moment, she didn’t even take a breath as she laid there on the bed, letting her owner’s seed spill out of her. She could hear him talking to himself but was unable to make out the words he was saying. Once again, everything went black for her as she passed out, both his juices and her own staining her legs and the bed.   
  
**Unknown Amount of Time Later**

  
Feeling a swift slap across her face followed by water splashing her, Cinder awoke, gasping for air and wrapping her hands around her neck, feeling her bruises. No words left her lips as she saw Salem and Shinku standing in front of her, naked and smiling to see her wake up. “Salem…. Master…” Her voice was soft but clear. Her voice! She had it back fully now! Tears of joy instantly began streaming down her cheeks.   
  
“Well, Master, you were right. Her voice is back…” The gray woman in front of her spoke, sounding a bit irritated in her tone. “Though you nearly killed her!” Just like with Shinku, anger tainted Salem’s tone. “We need her, you know! If she hadn’t woken up, I have no idea what I-”   
  
“I know, Salem. But I didn’t kill her and she’s fine. Look, she’s even smiling.” Shinku pointed out, gesturing to the Fallen Maiden’s face. Indeed, there was a smile there. A mixed smile that showed love, lust, and joy to be alive. “She’s going to belong to both of us now. Just like I told you, you can still use her for missions but she’s denounced herself as my human cocksleeve.”   
  
“I see… Well, I suppose you’re going to be satisfied with just the three of us? Stealing one of Beacon’s students was pretty bold.” Salem made her way over to Cinder, kissing her cheek and sitting beside her on the arm of her throne. “And then using my throne to wake your cumstained slut. You’re too cruel, you know that? Who’s going to clean this?”   
  
“Velvet. Have her lick it clean and dry it with her ears. I’m off into town to get a drink and give myself some rest, because I know if I stay here, I’m going to wake up with at least one of you in my bed and riding me.” He waved his hand and started out of the throne room. Neither woman spoke as they both knew he was right. Unfortunately, Velvet was still chained to his bed, her bowl now empty as no one had fed her yet today. Once he reached the door to the room, he stopped and opened it. “By the way, Cinder. You did good, but remember who you’re talking to next time.”   
  
With that, he walked out of the door, getting dressed and heading into town. Salem, on the other hand, turned to Cinder and smiled, kissing the woman gently and moving herself between her legs to lick up the wet cum that stained her thighs. “Don’t think I’m doing this for you. I just want to taste that boy while he’s away.”


	4. Emerald

It has been about a week since Shinku claimed Cinder as another one of his harem girls and Shinku, while loving the attention the three girls were giving him all the time, was growing bored and wanted some change. Even if just a small change, it could improve a relationship, or ships in this case, immensely.   
  
Sitting in Salem’s throne, that he has now claimed as his own, Shinku sighed and looked down to his lap. Velvet was greedily sucking him off to the best of her ability, swallowing his cock the best she could to milk it and swallow every drop. With a light sigh, Shinku stood from his seat and pushed Velvet off of his cock, ready to find someone new to make his own. And that’s when it hit him. Emerald!   
  
“I’m going to bring Emerald into this harem of mine one way or another.” He listened to Velvet whimper in need as her favorite thing was yanked from her mouth before she was finished with it. Rolling his eyes, the grimm/faunus halfbreed got down from the throne and made his way to the doors. “Velvet, find Cinder if you want to keep pleasing someone.” He opened the doors and made his way down the halls of Salem’s castle until he ended up in Emerald and Mercury’s chambers.   
  


_ I might as well be polite as an introduction.  _ Shinku thought to himself, knocking on Emerald’s door. “Hey, Emerald! It’s time to help Cinder with her training!” As he called through the door, he could hear shuffling and hushed voices.   
  
“I’ll be there in a minute! Wait… I know that voice. Oh, it’s you. The one that fucked our boss into being a whore.” The thief's voice came out from behind the door as she opened it, wearing just a bra and her shorts. “Is it really time for her to train or are you just wanting to bring me into your harem as well?”   
  
“It’s time for some change. Let’s just leave it at that. You can either come peacefully or I can get forceful. Your choice.”   
  
She rolled her eyes and closed the door in his face, heading to her closet. “Let me get some damn clothes on.” She did her best to sound furious but something about her sounded more like she was upset she didn’t get to finish something.   
  
“Just hurry it up. I don’t have time to wait on you and I almost don’t want to, but I’m trying to be…well, not nice, but you get the point.”   
  
“You mean, less like a rapist dick? Yeah, that’s going great for you, isn’t it?” She asked, finally opening the door and dressed in her usual outfit, closing the door behind her and tapping twice on the door.   
  
“You know, it’s kind of obvious someone is in there. I’d assume it’s Mercury, but you never know.” Shinku shrugged and started walking towards Cinder’s training area, where Cinder, Velvet, and Salem were all standing and waiting on the green themed bandit.   
  
“Well, it took you long enough, dear.” Salem said, placing her hand on her hip, using the other to point to the center of an arena-looking room. “Set up some targets for her.”   
  
“Oh, I guess this is just a training session.” Holding her hands out, two alpha beowolves came to life in front of Cinder.   
  
Everyone watched in silence as Cinder dispatched of the two grimm with what seemed to be a sword made of nothing but flames. A few more targets and a few more attacks, and the room was empty once more. Shinku watched with a smile as Cinder turned her attention towards Emerald and forced her to the ground. He listened to the green haired thief yelp in surprise and try to struggle out of her leader’s hold. “Cinder, what are you doing?!”   
  
“She’s helping you train, of course. I told you we were coming to train, and we’re going to train your body together.” Shinku said with a smirk, walking over to her and dropping his pants to expose his member. “We’re going to turn you into another slut for me and you’re going to love every second of it.~”   
  
“What makes you think that-” She was swiftly cut off by Shinku forcing every inch of his flaccid, yet hardening member into her mouth. The angry look on her face quickly shifted into one of curiosity and partial pleasure. “Well, this won’t take long… I knew you were a bit of a whore with how much you fuck your boy toy but damn.~”   
  
“I am not...a whore…” Emerald tried to argue, her voice muffled from a mouth stuffed with cock.   
  
“Well, then I’ll turn you into one.~” Shinku brought his hand to Emerald’s cheek, slapping her like it had become second nature in his way of making love. “Now get to work sucking me off and I’ll have your precious boss reward you.” He watched Emerald’s eyes go wide before her pupils shifted away from everyone. After a moment, he could feel her tongue swirling around his cock. “Go ahead, Cinder~ Show her what you can do.”   
  
As he placed himself over Emerald, he made sure to watch Cinder lay herself between her subordinate’s thighs and spread them, kissing up to her panties. “Master, she’s already soaking through her panties.~”   
  
“Maybe you’re not a slut. Maybe you just like being used like a toy.~” Grabbing her cheeks, he made Emerald face him. He caught her glare and smiled, hilting himself in her mouth and scraping his balls against her chin. He pulled himself back out, but just like he expected, she followed his cock to continue sucking it. “Well someone likes my taste.~” Feeling something vibrate against his shaft, he assumed the green haired vixen was moaning due to her leader eagerly giving loving attention to her clit. “How would you feel if your boyfriend was forced to sit and watch us make you my bitch?~”   
  
Pushing Shinku fully out of her mouth, Emerald looked up to him with fear in her eyes.“What?! Don’t bring Mercury here! Please! I’m begging you!” The thought of having someone she secretly loved seeing her converted into a begging horny cumdump was something she definitely didn’t want happening.   
  
“Salem, go get Mercury. Tie him up and let’s make him watch.” With a quick shove, Emerald was once again on her back with a cock shoved into her throat. Little whines and pleasured whimpers leaving her as both Emerald and Shinku use her just for her body. She couldn’t help it anymore, everything was just perfect for her.   
  
Having Cinder attack her aching, needy cunt was something she’d wanted to happen since the maiden picked her up off the streets. So having one of her longest fantasies finally come to live was beyond amazing in her mind, while on the other hand, having her body used like a toy just to please a cock was something she always had Mercury do to her when they were together. She knew sooner or later, she’d have to give in to the pleasure and accept it. The thought alone that she’d be fucked into a pet sent shivers of pleasure along her spine.   
  
Though, part of her pleasure was quickly stripped from her as both Cinder and Shinku moved away from her body. “Wait...what’s going on…?”   
  
“Oh, just switching positions, dear~ Master wants to break your pussy to fit his cock and his alone.” Cinder said, tangling her fingers in Emerald’s hair as she planted her pussy lips onto her employee’s mouth.   
  
Before Emerald had enough time to protest, she could already feel his member plunging deep inside of her and stretching her out more than Mercury ever could. “IT’S SO BIG!” She nearly shrieked in pain as Salem and Mercury entered the room to watch.   
  
“She’s going to become my master’s toy, Mercury, and I bet you're going to love to watch.~” Salem teased, pulling his little member out from his pants and starting to laugh. “Oh, she’s definitely going to love his cock more than yours.~”   
  
“What?! No she won’t!” He tried to protest, watching as Shinku pulled himself back out of Emerald. “Oh no…”   
  
“You see now?~ You’re so small, I’m surprised she even felt you inside of her!” Salem said, laughing and pushing Mercury even closer to Emerald, watching Cinder throw her head back and moan as his green haired lover ate her out.   
  
“Ah, Mercury, you’re here!” Shinku said with a smile, pulling Cinder by her hair to yank her off of Emerald, so his new pet could see. “Look. You’re boyfriend’s here.~”   
  
“Mercury!? What are yo- MMPH!” She was cut off by an aggressive kiss from Shinku. Quickly and easily melting into the kiss from her new owner, her tongue danced with his as the world around them began to fade from her mind. The only things that started to matter were the cock filling and spreading her tight cunt and pleasure that coursed through her body because of it. Soft moans began growing louder and louder with every few thrusts as she was pounded into from behind and words started failing her.   
  
“Salem, bring Mercury over here. I’ll let him have one last blowjob from my new pet before I keep them apart forever.” Shinku smirked and stood to his knees, pulling Emerald with him so she was on her hands and knees, being fucked doggy style. A moment later, he watched as Mercury was pushed forward and Emerald instantly wrapped her lips around his member. In an instant, she was bobbing her head along his shaft in rhythm with Shinku’s thrust.   
  
As she moaned on his cock, Mercury didn’t hesitate to grab the back of her head and start thrusting into her without remorse. “If I’m gonna end up losing you, I’m gonna make sure to make this worth it.~” He said to her, gently slapping her as his cock glazed itself on her tongue over and over. He could feel her tongue coating his member in drool with each and every pump he made.

 

Though she hated it with the remaining bits of her fading rebellion, Emerald couldn’t stop herself from comparing the two cocks as they used her. She wished she could say the opposite, but Shinku’s cock already proved itself to be better in so many ways, and that list just kept growing. Even as she kept licking away at Mercury’s cock, she couldn’t deny that she’d already give up his familiar taste for Shinku’s more powerful, masculine one without much prodding to do so. 

 

With Shinku’s cock stuffing her full, thrusting more and more powerfully as he built up his pace to truly break her into being one of his whores, Emerald found herself wishing Mercury could’ve done the same to her earlier. Yet, with Mercury’s cock in her mouth, thrusting into her throat as he’d done dozens of times before, Emerald knew that his cock would never be able to fill her the way Shinku’s did. Never had it pleased her so much that she felt the almost painful sparks of pleasure that the wonderful shaft inside her cunt was giving her now.

 

Shinku chuckled as he watched Emerald writhe between himself and Mercury, clearly trying to tend to both of their cocks as best she could. Just as he expected, the girl was nothing more than a slut at her core, perfect for a member of his harem. It was always so much fun to play with sluts.

 

Just to prove how much he was quickly claiming her mind as his own, Shinku stopped thrusting for a moment, getting the attention of Mercury.

 

“The hell are you doing?” Mercury didn’t stop fucking Emerald’s throat for a second as Shinku took his small break. There was no way he was going to lose out on the chance to blow a load in her tight throat if he wasn’t going to get another chance in the future. 

 

At the same time, Emerald found herself with the same question, especially since he made no move to take his cock out of her dripping wet slit. He just kept it there, hard and throbbing, teasing her with the memory of seconds before when he was so powerfully thrusting into her. She wanted that feeling back- needed it, even, and she had no idea why he stopped.

 

“I just want to see if she still had any loyalty to you, or if she’s already fallen into my grip,” Shinku proudly displayed a smug grin as he let the words sink in, getting a growl from Mercury.

 

“And what the hell makes you think she’d give that up so quick, huh?!” She and Mercury may not have had the most meaningful relationship, but his ego couldn’t allow himself to think that some other guy could so easily prove himself better, even if he had a bigger cock. 

 

Shinku didn’t respond for a moment, waiting for something he knew to expect. Around his cock, Emerald’s walls started to clench more rapidly, begging for him to resume his thrusting. “Well, if Emerald really does have any attachment to you, it won’t take her much self-control to stop herself from thrusting her hips with me, right? After all, in her words, I’m just a ‘rapist.’ She would appreciate it if I just stopped fucking her entirely, correct?” Mercury scowled as Shinku spoke, seeing the logic behind his words yet knowing that he wasn’t the type to say things like that without knowing he had a point he wanted to prove.   
  


“And what happens when you’re wrong?” Mercury felt himself nearing his orgasm as he spoke, having to pant the words out instead of clearly speaking them. 

 

“Let’s see if I am.” 

 

Without dropping a single bit of his smug facade, Shinku started to pull himself out of Emerald, slowly retracting inch after inch of his cock from the warmth of her snatch. His entire length glistened with her overly-abundant arousal, giving him an even better idea that he was about to be proven correct.

 

For Emerald, every inch that left her moist sex was a torture she didn’t expect. Even though she’d been trying to fight against this just a few moment before, Emerald couldn’t stand the feeling of being as empty as he was slowly leaving her, and every muscle of her pussy still wrapped around his length was doing their best to trap him inside, tightening as much as possible. 

 

She knew that if she did anything else, she’d be doing exactly as Shinku wanted, but it was just so hard to fight off the desire to just give in! She’d get to have some sort of access to Cinder, she wouldn’t have to worry about dealing with her own arousal at any point, and she’d get to feel this big, fat, mind-blowing cock more often than she could have ever dreamed. Was that worth losing what she had with Mercury? Would it be worth the humiliation of serving as a whore for this guy instead of the woman she respected so much? Could she deal with-

 

Before she could think through all that her actions would mean were she to do as Shinku wanted, Emerald could feel that nothing more than his tip remained inside. She was just seconds away from losing the sensation from moments before, the utter domination and control that Shinku exerted over her with seemingly no effort at all. She had no more time to waste on thought, and she had to make a decision. 

 

All at once, everyone in the room watched as Emerald thrust herself back to sink herself down on the cock that was just about to leave her, sinking nearly halfway down in one motion. Shinku responded instantly as his face nearly split with a smile, meeting that thrust with his own and bottoming out as deep as he could be inside her cunt. 

 

Mercury felt a flash of betrayal rush through him as Emerald threw away what little they had, only for those thoughts to wipe away completely as she let out a long, deep moan around his cock. The vibration of her slick throat around the tip of his cock did more than enough to send him over the edge, forcing out his own groan of pleasure as he unloaded thick, potent ropes of cum into her. 

 

Despite knowing that Mercury using her throat was one of her favorite things just half an hour before, Emerald hardly paid it a single thought as she focused only on Shinku’s cock, grinding her hips on his just to feel more of the pleasure he provided. Mercury pulled out just a moment later, though she paid it hardly any mind as she moaned out something along the lines of a ‘please.’

 

More than happy to provide, Shinku chuckled and started pounding into Emerald, filling the air with the sound of wet, heavy slapping as he made her ass shake with every impact. “Seems like I was right! Now it’s time for me to reward my newest whore with her first ‘gift,’ don’t you think?”

 

Putting even more effort into fucking Emerald, he didn’t give a single care to whether or not she’d be able to walk at the end of the day, only to his own pleasure. The warmth and grip around his cock that she provided were some of the best he’d ever felt, and that earned the best sort of present he could give to a slut like her. 

 

Emerald felt the sudden intense throbbing of Shinku’s cock right as he sent her into the greatest orgasm of her life, forcing her to spasm and shriek as he started filling her with shot after shot of thick, hot cum. Warmth blossomed in her womb as her walls clenched and loosened around him at random and her mind tried desperately to handle to pleasure filling her. 

 

Before Shinku even finished filling her with cum, Emerald’s brain gave up on processing it all, shutting down as she went limp in his hands. He ended up laughing as he still unloaded inside of her, feeling secure in that he’d successfully added one more whore to the harem.


	5. Melanie and Miltia

As Shinku approached the bar his best friend worked at, a sigh of relief left his lips. “Finally away from those damn girls…. Love them, but fuck….” Stepping into the establishment and taking his favorite seat, it was only moments before the Mechelite twins, Melanie and Miltia, approached him with each of them holding a beer. “Been awhile since I’ve seen you two. Is Snow not working tonight or something?” A smile came to the half-grimm’s face as he snatched one of the beers and chugged half of it down.

 

“You didn’t hear?” Miltia started a smirk on her face as she placed her beer on the table. “He quit. Went on and on about becoming a bandit or something. I tuned him out.” She shrugged as her sister snatched her beer from her and drank it. “Melanie liked him, though. So she's a bit upset.”

 

Downing the alcohol and slamming the empty glass on the table, the white-themed twin glared at her opposite sister. “Fuck off! You’re the one who didn’t want him to leave you! He’s just a good worker and made our job here easier on us…” Rolling her eyes as she watched her sister stick her tongue out, she looked back to Shinku. “So, we thought we’d drink with you like we usually do for him. You two were friends, after all.~”

 

“Sorry, girls. I only came here to get away from my problems. A few drinks, a bed for the night, and I’m leaving in the morning. You two can do what you want, but I’ll be drinking alone if you don’t mind.” Downing the last half of his free drink, he shook the glass in their faces. “So, if you would like to do your job, I could use at least five more beers and a room set for me for the night. I’ll pay my tab before I leave in the morning.” A soft chuckle left him as he watched Miltia leave the table, leaving Melanie to sit with him. “Any reason you’re still here?”

 

“You said we could do what we want. I am. If you have a problem with that, you can get over it.” The twin watched her sister pour and carry all of Shinku’s beers to the table. “I have no idea what she sees in you. Her or Snow… you’re just a dipshit asshole.” The moment those five beers made contact with the table, the ravenette grabbed one and chugged it down. “No wonder he didn’t tell you goodbye.”

 

“That’s right… you’re the bitchier one of the two, Melanie… Well, that's why Snow and I got along. We’re both assholes.” Raising an eyebrow at her comment, the half-grimm shook his head and drank down one of his beers that was brought for him. “But it doesn’t matter because it’s not goodbye for us. I’ll find him and join his bandit gang. After one of you set my room for the night, anyway. I can’t go look after a poor night’s sleep.” A smile came to his features as he could easily see the annoyance written on the twins’ faces. “Something wrong, dears?”

 

“I don’t even know why we bothered trying to toy with you, Shinku. You’re so damn dense.” Miltia sighed as she took a beer of her, downing it in a single swallow before smiling and standing from the table. I’ll get your bed ready. You’ll be gone come morning, so might as well put up with you for a few hours.” Swaying her hips with each step as she walked towards the stairs, it was clear she was still trying to get the man’s attention, especially as she stopped and bent over to ‘take off her heels’, showing him her pantieless pale booty.

 

“Look here, Grimm-child. We just wanted a bit of fun tonight. So, this can go one of two ways. We set up your room and join you in it for the night, or you go sleep somewhere else. Both of us could use the stress relief since Snow is gone and our job is harder than ever. Got it?” Melanie smiled as she watched the gray-skinned male nod in understanding. “Good. We’ll see you in your room once you’ve finished your beers.” The white-dressed girl smirked and grabbed a second beer, leaving Shinku with only two more. “I’ll take this one for your bullshit tonight. As payment before you give us what we want.”

 

Narrowing his eyes as he watched the twin blow a kiss at him, just to see her approach the stairs and rub her own sister’s ass before flipping up her dress and showing her own, a sigh left him as he shook his head. “Of course the one day I want to be away from my girls at home, I have to deal with two more because my friend isn’t here to give them what they need. Snow, you better be fucking grateful once I find you.” Picking up one of his last beers and chugging it as the two twins disappeared up the stairs, Shinku started tapping his foot in anger, actually annoyed the two had the gall to talk to him like that just because they were stressed. “Fine… You wanna be fucked? I’ll fuck you alright. Just don’t blame me when you hurt tomorrow.”

 

After talking to himself and finishing his second to last beer, Shinku grabbed the last remaining one and headed towards the stairs, pointing to the table once he saw Junior, who simply nodded in understanding, knowing the boy would pay before he left. Biting his lip as he walked into the room, the last thing he had expected to ever see from the two was them on his bed in just their bras, making out like he wasn’t even their prize of the night. “Well, I know there are rumors of you two being a bit open about each other, but damn… Maybe you’re just the sluts everyone thinks you are.~”

 

“Will you shut up and get in here already? We don’t want to wait forever, you know!” Miltia shouted, letting go of her sister and biting her lip as she watched him do as told. Smirking as she watched the half-grimm male make his way towards the two of them, she was quick to pin her sister, Melanie onto her back and kiss her again, slipping her tongue past the white themed girl’s lips and start playing with her sister’s tongue. She had hoped that it would be more than enough to entice Shinku into filling her pussy first, but as the man approached and waited a moment, she decided to up the stakes. Grabbing her twin’s breasts and kneading each one in each of her hands, she made sure to pinch the girl’s nipples and make Melanie moan into the kiss with as much heated passion as they showed him mere moments ago.

 

However, as he stood and watched the two conduct their special makeout session, Shinku didn’t care about who was the more dominant one of the two or which one would let out the sweetest moans or not. He was here to fuck them like they wanted and get some sleep, so he wasn’t planning on being gentle with either of them. Grabbing Melanie’s thighs and wrapping her legs around Miltia’s waist, he was quick to lean over and bite Miltia’s neck while grinding his cock between their needy cunts, chuckling to himself as both of the girls let out high pitched and pleasured wines. Deep down, the man was hoping to make the girls beg to get fucked before he even penetrated them, and as he dug his nails into Melanie’s ass, she was the first to crack from her masochism taking over.   
  
“Don’t just tease us like this, fuck us already!~” The girl shouted with a bit of a whimper in her voice, hoping to get through to the man she hoped she could tease and play with all night long. It didn’t matter that her sister was still toying with her tits like she was, or that her nipples were being pinched and twisted. Everything felt too good to not have a cock inside of her and she wanted one more than she wanted Shinku to be someone else. She ever started rolling her hips against his cock in hopes it would ‘accidentally’ slip inside of her before he could pull it back out. However, as her sister captured her lips in another kiss, she felt hopeless to convince him, even as his nails only dug deeper into her supple rear end.

 

Pulling his hand away for a quick second to spank Miltia, Shinku buried the entirety of his shaft into Melanie’s cunt in one quick and harsh thrust. Not caring about letting her adjust or how bad it may or may not have hurt to be stretched out to accommodate his cock, the man started rapidly thrusting into her, making sure to bottom out inside of her with every thrust he made. The pain-mixed moans that left her were more than enough for his satisfaction as he started fucking her his own way. At least, it was more than enough until the other twin looked back with a bit of a jealous look in her eyes and an annoyed look on her face. “What? You both wanna be fucked, but I only have one cock! Go back to making out with your sister and I’ll get to you when I’m done with her.”   
  
“And if I don’t want to?~” Miltia tried bartering, expecting him to crack and want to be inside her, only to be disappointed and appalled when he pointed to the door and smirked. She always knew he was a cold-hearted man and didn’t care much for the women he found, but she had never expected this. Most men, even Snow was all over the two at the same time when it came to having a threesome with the barmaids. Grunting in annoyance, the girl turned back to her sister and grabbed either cheek, pulling her into a loving kiss as she could feel the force of her temporary lover’s thrusts into her sister, groaning as Melanie’s breasts rubbed her nipples with each and every push he made into her. It didn’t help that she had always found her sister’s body and moans arousing, adding being ignored and craving more on top of that and her lust was running itself wild to the point Miltia reached back and tried sliding a finger into her rear, only to have her hand smacked away and her booty smacked by Shinku yet again.

 

“I didn’t give you permission to finger yourself, did I?~” His voice was riddled with confidence as he held her by the wrist, smirked before leaning back down and planting a kiss on her lips before she could go back to kissing her sister. It didn’t matter to him that her lips tasted like shitty alcohol or that her sister’s lavender scent overpowered her presence, he was here to dominate the two of them and put them in their place. Letting go of Miltia’s wrist and grabbing Melanie’s hips without saying another word, he simply watched at the two twins almost instantly went back to locking lips, almost as if they had always been into each other. Every thrust into Melanie forced a loud moan from her lips that was hardly muffled by her sister’s, even if the two were locked together, kneading the other’s breasts as they played with each other’s tongues.

 

Pulling her lips away from her sister’s, Melanie let her moans free, letting the sound of her blissful pleasure wash through the room and her system, reminding her that she hadn’t been fucked like this in longer than she could remember. “He’s so big, Miltia! I don’t think I want to share him with you anymore!~” Smiling as she bit her lip and teased her sister, the white-themed girl arched her back and rested her head on her sister’s shoulder, moaning loudly into her ear as she could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching, her twat spasming around the boy’s cock and attempting to milk it for all it was worth as she continued to take his rough thrusts from behind, savoring every inch of the member that pounded into her. “Oh dust, I’m gonna cum…” Her voice came out as a whisper, disbelief and shock tainting her tone as she pulled her sister in for an endearing kiss, screaming as her orgasm crashed through her, and caused her body to spasm for a moment. It didn’t help her orgasmic high fade as she felt the heat of Shinku’s seed flooding into her womb as her inner walls spasmed around his cock, milking out every drop she could manage and not caring about the consequences.

 

Groaning in ecstasy as he filled the barmaid with his cum, the half-grimm quickly pulled out of her needy cunt, happily stroking his cock and spraying her back with another few ropes of cum. He couldn’t help but relish in the whine that left Melanie when her back was painted with an extra layer of white. Shinku smiled as he watched the twin roll onto her side, letting her sister’s almost identical body be exposed to the male. “Well then. I suppose it’s your turn now, Miltia, don’t you?~” Keeping his hand on his cock, he didn’t wait for an answer as he quickly ground his cock against her slit, refusing to penetrate her for whatever reason crossed his mind at the moment.

 

It didn’t matter as he watched her writhe in a frustrating sense of pleasure that made her body crave him inside of her, even if she didn’t like him at all. “S-Snow… Was a FAR… Better tease…” Miltia forced the words out through her heavy breaths, not wanting to give away that she was starting to get desperate in her cravings, even if she needed it more than she wanted to personally admit. “Too bad… You’re not… As big as- ah!” Before she could even finish her thought, her mind moving at a slower pace as the pleasure started taking over, she felt the man’s hand land against her cheek before wrapping around her neck.

 

“Well, it’s too bad he’s not here, isn’t it?~” Tightening his grip around her neck, Shinku only started to thrust faster as he watched the fear fill her eyes and features, smiling at the pain he was causing her. Fortunately, every second that passed by as he choked her caused her grip around his cock to tighten considerably, bringing him more pleasure than her sister had done. “At least you’ve got a cock stuffed in you like you wanted, right?~” His voice was low and seeming threatening as he let go of her neck, chuckling as she started coughing, pussy spasming around his cock with each cough.

 

“The hell is wrong with you?!” She screamed out, covering her mouth and reaching her hands out to choke him right back, only to find out her arms were just barely too short to manage. At least, that was until his cock left her needy hole and filled Miltia once again, leaving her feeling empty and even more needy than when the two of them started. “The fuck?! I thought you were here to start fucking me!” Of course, there was annoyance in her tone as she shouted at the half-grimm, forgetting that he had only wanted a place to sleep for the night away from his girls.

 

\--Listening to her whining, Shinku sighed and pulled out of Melanie’s writhing sister and forced the white-themed girl’s legs wide open just enough to force his throbbing cock into her hole, making her scream in a mixture of bliss and annoyance as he started fucking her once again. “Such a needy little bitch, aren’t you? Can’t get Snow’s cock, so you have to get mine instead of fucking someone who’s willing to pay you. You just don’t know when to-” He found himself silenced by her capturing his lips in a heated kiss, pushing her tongue past his lips and playing with his own as he rolled his hips into her. Every movement he made brought another moan from her throat, forcing it into his own.

 

That’s just what she wanted, secretly loving the way he rocked his hips into her, filling her cunt with his member before leaving her nearly empty and craving it even more. Deep down, Melanie had hoped he’d cum inside of her just like he did her sister, but she knew he hated listening to her whine and beg. As Shinku continued fucking her, she could feel his pacing getting faster and rougher with each passing second, bashing against her cervix and bringing her the pain she didn’t even know she would love. Every second she could feel him inside of her needy snatch was another second she didn’t want to give up. Of course, she missed the way Snow knew exactly how to bring her to the peak of her orgasm and keep her there the entire time, but this was a close second place.

 

Being as sensitive as he was, Shinku knew it wouldn’t be long until his orgasm came crashing through him again. Wrapping his hands around Melanie’s neck once again, he made sure to choke her enough to cut off her airwaves, smirking as his hips moved as fast as he could make them while getting pleasure out of this experience. “I bet you want me to cum inside of you just like I did your sister, don’t you?~” His smirk grew to a full blown grin as he watched her nod, her small hands coming to grip his wrists, groaning as he bucked his hips into her one more time. The peak of his orgasm hit as he bottomed out inside of her, flooding her womb with his cum just like he did Miltia.

 

As she felt the warmth of her partner’s seed flooding into her, Melanie couldn’t hold back the scream of pleasure that left her, body convulsing and pussy spasming around the member buried inside of her. She craved more of him, more of his cock, more of the pleasure that radiated through her body. Melanie smiled against his lips, gently nipping at his lower lip as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “You’re… Not done… you know…” A soft whine left her lips as she felt his hands pry her legs from his waist, forcing her to let him go before watching him crawl into the bed between her and Miltia.

 

“I am done.~” The half-grimm smirked as he felt the kinder of the two twins cuddle up to him, placing a lazy kiss on his cheek while holding him close. “I’ve pleased you and your sister when all I wanted was a place to sleep away from everyone.” Closing his eyes and sighing softly, he held his arm out for Melanie to cuddle into. “But, I suppose I can let the two of you sleep in here as well before I leave in the morning. You two haven’t had someone hold you in awhile. I can tell just by the way Miltia is holding onto me.” 

 

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Melanie did just as she was told, cuddling up to Shinku’s side and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. “You better not leave in the morning. We won’t have anyone here to fuck us properly if you do.” Her tone was soft, tired, and even a bit happy from the warmth that was still inside of her, even as she cuddled up to a man she nearly hated more than half the customers the bar had. “I’ll never forgive you if you do.”   
  
“That’s fine. I have somewhere to go anyway.” Shinku smiled and closed his eyes, not caring to listen to the twin as he started nodding off to sleep, actually enjoying the warmth the two girls gave him as he slept, though it wasn’t like he needed it. Everything started to fade as he fell asleep. Sounds, lights, heat, everything.

 

However, when the morning came and the sun rose, shining into the room, he was the first to wake up from it, the twins both softly snoring as he opened his eyes. “Fuck… I should’ve thought about this before going to sleep.” The boy whispered to himself, making sure to not wake either of the sleeping girls as he tried pulling his arms out from under them, eventually managing and getting free of their grasp. Once he was out, his first stop was the bathroom, waking them as he slammed the door behind him.

 

“Dammit, Shinku!” Miltia shouted, jumping out of the bed with an angry look on her face, pissed as she thought he just left the two of them there, before rushing to the bathroom, gasping as she saw him in there. “Oh! I thought you left us here…” She closed the door and went back to the bed, feeling a bit better about letting him have fucked her the night before. When she saw him step back out, Miltia smiled softly and cuddled up to her sister. “You’re not gonna leave already, are you?”

 

“I am. I’m going to go look for Snow. I know you two will find someone to fuck you while I’m away.” A smile came to his lips as he started getting dressed, the thought of being with his friend again filling his mind and giving him reason to hurry. “I know someone who may have a lead on where to find him. It just might take a bit of time.”   
  
“So you’re going to leave us already, after all?~” Miltia asked, trying to sound as pleasing as she could while wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her chest into his back. “But what if we don’t want you to leave? You’ll stay for another hour, right?”

 

“Nope.~” With a light chuckle, the half-grimm kissed the red-themed girl’s lips and headed out the room, back to Salem’s castle in search for leads to his friend.


	6. Sienna

“Shinku, you need to head to the White Fang leader, Sienna Khan. If Snow truly is gone, and my grimm have no knowledge of where he could be…I hate to admit it, but she is probably the only one who might know where he is.” Sighing as he stood a good few feet in front of Sienna Khan herself, Shinku sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “That’s what she said to me before I came here.”  
  
“And why should I help a half-grimm like yourself? The kind that’s been indiscriminately killing my people for generations. And you are even in league with the woman behind it all if what you say is true.” The tiger faunus sat back in her throne, a bit of a scowl on her face as she kept her slitted eyes on the man in front of her. “Skin white as snow and black veins covering his form. Blake wings that cover his arm span with no problem. There’s been rumors about you, Shinku. None of them good.” Of course, the leader of the White Fang was the type of woman who would get straight to the point, ignoring all other aspects of the situation. “So, tell me. Why would I help someone like yourself who has made a rabbit faunus his personal pet?”

 

“Maybe you can’t tell with how I am now, but I’m half faunus myself. Besides, I could care less what you or your people think of me after what I did to Velvet. She’s more than happy where she is now. Albeit a little bit lonely when I’m away, but still happy.” The gray-skinned male sighed and took a step closer. “Salem also mentioned I should see about joining your side of the fight to earn your favor. I really don’t care about that, but I’ll do what needs to be done to find Snow.”  
  
The woman’s eyes went wide when she heard the name of the man Shinku was looking for, recalling exactly where he was last known to be. “Snow? The Schnee experiment who got loose? That’s who you’re looking for?” A sadistic smirk came to her lips as she looked to the man before her, a thought coming to her head. “If that’s who you want to go see so badly, it’s your funeral… But fine. I suppose I can help you in some way. You’ll have to earn it, though.”

 

“Well, no shit. I had a feeling once that was mentioned to me back home. What do I have to do?” Deep down, Shinku could really care less about what he had to do or why he had to ‘earn’ her help when she clearly knew who he was talking about and what she thought was going to happen when they met. “Join the White Fang as a lowly grunt? Be one of your idiot guards just standing behind you?”  
  
“Actually, yes. Become one of my guards.” Her voice was stern, serious, and confident as she told him what needed to be done. “Become one of my guards and I will tell you where you can find your friend. If you can call him that anymore.”   
  
“Fuck that.” Shinku watched as her eyes went wide in surprise at the refusal. “I didn’t become one of Salem’s puppets, I won’t become one of yours. And… as I’m, sure you can tell by now, the last woman to tell me to become a guard for her ended up becoming a lover. So, I’m not sure if that’s what you want, seeing as you hate us grimm halfbreeds.” The boy waved his hand in the air and turned around to leave, already bored of the woman.

 

“Wait!” The woman threw her hand out and leaned forward in her chair, as if she was trying to desperately keep him in the room. “You’re right, there are rumors of your sexual appetite all over Remnant at this point most likely. The White Fang spreads far and wide and it isn’t hard for news to travel when a faunus is made into a pet. But if you join us, you can have any girl of your choice to have your way with. Of course, without harming her or doing anything permanent.” Sienna leaned back in her chair, confident in her deal and that she’d be able to keep him on her side now with a deal like this. “You can rape her, breed her, fuck her within an inch of her life… Do as you please with the girl you desire.”  
  
The boy stopped at the doorway, a thought coming to mind as he refused to look at her and give her a hint of confidence in her idea. “Any girl I choose, huh?” Shinku was going to pick Sienna if what he said was true, any girl he wanted and she was sitting right there in that throne. After a moment, the half-grimm turned back around and smiled, making his way back to the middle of the room and pointing at Sienna. “I choose the highest pray I can find. Who better than the Queen Tigress Sienna Khan herself?~” Laughably, he watched as everyone in the room, Sienna included, just gasped at his idea, not knowing if he was serious or just delusional. “I’ll join if I can have any girl I want. And that girl, is you, Sienna.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” The tigress started laughing quietly as she kept her eyes on him, covering her mouth to hide her idiotic smile at the idea. “You know, I’ve always admired bold men and adored those with an even bolder sexual appetite. But you, Shinku, you take the cake in every department.” Her laugh only grew louder for a moment as she watched him lower his arm back to his side. “I know you’re serious, but there are plenty of men that are far better for me than you are. You may suffice for a rabbit faunus, but for the queen tigress herself? You’ve got to be out of your mind.”

 

“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not.” The male started approaching her throne, a smile on his face as he did so. “But it doesn’t matter what I am in your mind. You think you’ll be sending me to my death once you send me to find Snow. So what’s a night or two of sex to a woman as high and mighty as your?~”  
  
“You dare try to tease me?! You have some guts, Shinku. I will commend you on…. That…” Before she could finish her thought, she could see just how close he was getting to her with clear intent to not stop until he actually got to her throne.   
  
“What’s the matter, Sienna? Scared I’ll be too much for you? I’ve claimed almost every woman I’ve wanted to for a night or two, some even for life. Are you worried you’ll end up loving me for the rest of your life?” Finally, Shinku was only a step away from her throne, his smile fading as he held his hand out to her but stopped as the guards approached. “Come now, Sienna…. There must be more than a scared cub in tiger’s clothing sitting in this throne.~”

 

“F-Fine…. You want to keep at this so much that you’ll stay stubborn to the end? Fine. Just meet me in my chambers and we’ll get this over with.” The tigress got up from her throne and made her way to her chambers, trying to calm her racing heart as she did so. It had been years since someone had come onto her so boldly and kept at it until she felt the need to cave before. Whether that need to cave was because she was growing irritated, or growing aroused at the thought of what he’d do to her, she didn’t know. Nor did she care as she made sure the half-grimm was following her to her bedroom. A smile came to her face as she stepped into her room, the zone of her comfort when things were too trying and she needed time away. However, as she felt the man she would be in bed with for the night push past her and close the door, that smile faded almost instantly.

 

“Well, what do you say we go ahead and get started?~” The man smiled as he approached the bed, undressing and letting his hard cock spring free from its fabric prison. Of course, the moment he sat down on the bed and looked into her eyes, Shinku could see a bit of fear on her face. As if she didn’t know whether or not she’d be able to handle him properly without hurting herself. “Something wrong, Sienna Khan? Queen of the White Fang and fearless leader to the faunus?” Of course, now he was just teasing her as he watched the woman approach with a forced smile on her lips. “That’s better.”  
  
The tigress sighed softly and got onto her knees, almost immediately trailing kisses along the length of Shinku’s cock, simply attempting to tease it for a moment before getting down to business. But as she felt his eager hand on the back of her head and trying to guide her along his cock, the woman was quick to trail her tongue along his length, knowing that it was enough to spark some sort of positive reaction from him. And she got just what she wanted, feeling his grip tighten and listening to soft groans leave him as she was moved along his cock. A moment or two later, taking the moment to try savoring the unique taste of his length, Sienna was quick and almost eager to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, using her rough feline tongue to bring an unknown pleasure to the boy. It wasn’t like her to be so disinterested in the man she had her lips wrapped around, but this half-grimm was an exception, wanting him as one of her personal guard due to a fear her instincts were telling her was coming.

 

Fortunately, the moment she felt herself be forced down to his base, that fear was nearly wiped from her mind as the woman started gagging around the cock that was now lodged in her throat. Closing her eyes as tight as she could, Sienna tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes while her throat continued to spasm and sputter around her visitor’s length. She had almost wanted it to happen again as he pulled her back just far enough to allow her to breathe, but as the faunus felt the half-grimm stand to his feet and heard him chuckle, she knew that desire was about to be granted along with an added bonus.  


That bonus being Shinku’s firm grip on the side of her head while thrusting into her throat, hitting the back of it and groaning loudly in the process. The man couldn’t help but get like this with a faunus, being a halfbreed himself, almost going out of his way to make sure he had control while the two had their fun, hips moving at an incredible pace while he continually made her gag and cough around his cock with each push inward that he made. “That’s the way, Sienna. I knew a tiger would properly know how to take a cock!~” Another chuckle left him as he heard a quiet whimper leave her, causing him to look down and see tears streaming down her cheeks from just how rough he was being with her. “Maybe I was wrong… Maybe the queen of faunus can’t take a decent throat fucking.” Despite the teasing he made, he continually rolled his hips against her face, groaning as he could feel an orgasm approaching faster than expected due to her rough feline tongue. It wasn’t coarse like sandpaper or smooth like fabric, but a near perfect middle ground that the half-grimm figured the woman spent years attempting to perfect for whenever she had found a lover.  
  
Fortunately for both of them, something deep inside of Sienna sparked at the feeling of the cock lodging into her throat every few seconds, something debauched and a bit slutty as she started getting aroused from this rough treatment. It was a feeling that took her back decades to remember how her first love treated her when they were in bed. Rough, passionate, full of spite and yet somehow in between all of that, making sure she didn’t actually get injured. This familiar feeling wasn’t near enough for her to actually enjoy Shinku’s presence, or even the way he laughed as he thrusted into the back of her throat, but it certainly painted a picture that she’d be able to enjoy the rest of the night with him using her like this.

 

Having been so lost in her own thoughts, the woman failed to realize the cock in her throat was throbbing like there was no tomorrow, as if it was ready to explode and fill her mouth with more than she could swallow. Opening her eyes, she started dragging her tongue along the underside of the Shinku’s cock, pleasurably moaning as she felt the first few ropes of cum hit the back of her throat before swallowing it all down. Almost immediately, another few ropes followed and filled her before she swallowed that down. It seemed like ages of repeated cum flooding down her throat before he finally pulled his shaft from her mouth and stroked out one final rope to land on her face. “Finally done, I see?~” She giggled, looking up into the man’s eyes with a renewed sense of confidence and joy.

 

Unfortunately, that sense of confidence was quickly washed away as he simply picked Sienna up off the ground and threw her on the bed onto her stomach. “I won’t cum inside you, but I’m gonna make sure your pussy is a perfect mold of my cock when I’m done with you.~” Slapping her ass a few times, Shinku was quick to adjust her hips to meet his own, forcing his cock to sink into her slick and tight pussy, smiling the entire time. Every inch he sank into her was another that seemed to stretch her out around his cock perfectly, molding it just like he said he would. Once he had bottomed out, the half breed was determined to sit and let her body adjust, not wanting to hurt her with his movements. It wasn’t until he started thrusting into her, however, that he really had to keep himself in check for a bit.

 

Not like Sienna was going to complain too much, though, as she gripped the sheets as hard as she could and started bucking her hips back against his own with every few powerful pushes he made. “Oh fuck! I feel so full!~” Throwing her head back only granted her the feeling of a hand in her hair, holding her still so she could scream her pleasures to the world as she continued to feel the massive shaft buried inside of her moving with a purpose and fervor that made most men she had been with completely inferior to him. Though, from the rumors she had heard and the way he carried himself, that was to be expected of such a being. Forcing his way beyond comparison as he made his way into a woman of his choice for the day and making damn sure she enjoyed herself in the process. But as Sienna tried to gaze back to him, all she could see was the determination in his eyes to get her off in a pleasurable blaze of glory.

 

He couldn’t help but smile and chuckle as he met her eyes, gazing into them and silently causing her animal instincts to take over and sink back to looking at the bed, possibly terrifying her for a moment. However, as he pushed her face into the sheet and held her there knowing she couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t bring himself to care as he continued moving his hips just as powerfully as before. Shinku smirked as he felt her body starting to quake, whether from the need and desire for release with such a perfect cock inside of her or from the need of oxygen, he didn’t care. He was only here to find his friend and pave his way along full of happy women if need be.

 

Opening her eyes as her airflow had been cut off for just a bit longer than she felt comfortable with, the tiger faunus forced her head just enough off the bed to take a deep breath through her nose, feeling him start pounding against the perfect spot to bring her orgasm as quickly as possible. However, with the stunt he just pulled, she wasn’t about to tell him that, turning her head to the side and making sure to breathe as she felt her orgasm swiftly approaching. With his hand still in her hair, she was unable to throw her head back in bliss when the time came, but from the way his hips slammed into her ass, the woman’s back began to arch as everything became too much too fast.

 

Pulling out of her snug pussy long enough to let go of her head and stroke himself to completion, the halfbreed groaned loudly as he came, covering her back in his seed and even getting a small amount in her hair. Words were pointless as he flipped her onto her back, ruining the sheets as he started grinding against her slit once again, knowing she hadn’t cum just yet but going to bring her to an orgasm just like he needed. Fortunately, as he moved his length along her folds, Shinku noticed she was more than happy enough to roll her hips in an attempt to get more pleasure out of the experience and give her that push over the edge that she needed.

 

Biting her lip, Sienna quickly forced the male’s cock into her another time, moaning as she was penetrated and feeling her orgasm rush through her right then and there. Nothing drastic, nothing to make her crave the man after her blissful high subsided, but enough to give her just what she needed when he approached her earlier. The woman stayed on her back, panting with a soft smile as she didn’t bother forcing him out of her cunt. Not like he was going back to fucking her, after all. “You’ve… Done an adequate… Job for a half breed… I’ll give you the information you need to find Snow.” Of course, as she spoke, she couldn’t help but let out a cocky chuckle and smirk as she looked at him. “But, I doubt he’ll be happy to see you.~”

 

“The fuck do you mean?!” Shinku started growing angry, reaching down and wrapping his hands around his neck to try and choke some fear into her. However, as a few moments passed as he still saw that smirk on her lips, he knew it wasn’t working. “He’s my best friend. Why wouldn’t he be happy?!”

 

“Your friend is the leader of a new bandit tribe. They don’t have a name for themselves like the Branwens, but everyone who knows anything knows about them.~” Raising a hand to the boy’s cheek, the tigress gently pat it and softened her smile. “Who knows what he wants nowadays. Last I heard was he raided one of the Schnee dust mines. Let dozens of faunus go free and even took the dust that was left behind. And that was two weeks ago.”  
  
“Which  one?!” It was clear to tell the concern in his voice as he tightened his grip on her neck, trying to actually hurt her this time. “Where is he?!”   
  
“Calm down, Shinku. You’ve held up part of your end of the bargain. You’ll be one of my personal guards until we get info on him again. Once we do, you’ll be free to go.” The woman lifted her back, sitting up and leaving her lips mere inches away from his own before gently pushing him away. “Now… Get out of my chambers so I can get clean. Your first duty will be first thing in the morning.”

 

The half-grimm’s eyes went wide as he listened to her. He had agreed to it, after all, but this was something he didn’t expect. For the first night since he met Salem, he’d be sleeping alone somewhere he didn’t know.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was another two months before they found more info on Snow, meaning Shinku had been right be Sienna’s side for two months and hating almost every minute of it as he served her every need to hold up his end of their deal. Luckily though, as he watched her walk into the throne room, he noticed something in her hand. A small note that was written on a napkin. “Whatcha got there? More shit for me to throw away?”  
  
“Well, if you wanna throw away the only lead we have to Snow, sure. Go for it.” The woman sat on her throne and handed the gray-skinned male the napkin with a smile. “Coordinates. A special source told us that’s where his tribe most recently settled. They aren’t there anymore, but if you hurry, you may be able to just find your friend before he gets too far and you need to start over.”   
  
“Wait…. You mean…?” The words failed to leave his lips as he looked at her, thoughts of being free from servitude more than reason enough to leave, Snow now being a bonus in his mind.

 

“Yes. You’re free to go.” Of course, the woman simply watched with a smile as she watched Shinku drop his weapon and rush out of the throne room. “Hopefully you don’t need to come back, because you won’t be able to satisfy me a second time.”


End file.
